1994 (WOD)
Events * Baba Yaga begins assaults against the Garou, prompting great losses – not only did the Garou die in great numbers, but many caerns (already weakened by the Shadow Curtain) were lost as well. * The Silver Fang Arkady manages to escape Russia to seek aid from House Wyrmfoe; he is denied. * An Endron engineer named Willie Quesada makes the discovery that standards testing engineers test gasoline pumps only test in five- and ten-gallon increments. * James Graystone is briefly involved in an illegal casino run by a New York crime syndicate. * Beginning of the Information Age. The Digital Web] starts to get intertwined with the Pattern Web, increasing the Weaver’s power. * Spirits unique to the Digital Web eventually appear. * Dr. Veridian’s Miracle Workout program for creating Fomori begins to pick up steam. * William Arthur Smith participates in an attack on Greystone Chantry. A mage electrocutes his exoskeleton, short-circuiting his CPU, freeing his mind. Before his thoughts are downloaded for analysis, Smith downloads all available information on Iteration X as a reminder to himself and others that William Smith is more than a mechanical monster, and to apologize for those he has betrayed while within the Technocracy. And to reveal the flaws of Iteration X to anyone capable of opposing them. The report will be printed out and mailed to magazine called Paradigma. * Helga Sørensen completes her course work at the University of Oslo (Oslo, Norway) and becomes Chancellor of the Arcanum's Oslo Chapter House. * Virtual Adept Kaiser shows off his first Heisenberg Electron Array Trinary Processor (or "HEAT Chip") to some buddies at MIT. * Dr. Benhamin Day renounces his loyalty to the Sons of Ether and joins the Nephandi. * Mary Looks-Fair Hemingsford dies following a series of heart attacks. * The Stratosphere Hotel Tower and Casino begins construction. * A small group of Virtual Adepts takes over Cell-V's old chantry in San Jose and turns it into a software design studio. * JDG Cryogenics pursues one of the side effects of its cryogenics business, renaming itself the Orpheus Group. January * Mark Hallward Gillan is exiled "for being right," after having exposed the corruption of House Helekar, as his superiors decide to cover the incident up. * January 1: North American Free Trade Agreement, or NAFTA, goes into effect. Despite Glass Walker attempts to force environmental issues into NAFTA, all they accomplished was a promise by the participating countries to monitor the environment. * January 6: blake@jedi.mit.edu tells sysop42@myob.org that he's ready to chat. The two talk for a while about the Avatar, but the conversation ends somewhat abruptly after "sysop" reveals that he isn't sysop at all, but blake's Avatar. February * February 1-''February 2: Talien instructs Deborah, Teague, Jon, Kamaria, Takoda and Aileen in Verbena history. March * ''March 18: In a garden on Cerberus, Euthanatos teacher Mitzi Zimmermann instructs Julia Stanislaufsky in the use of magick. April * April 30: Lindara instructs Teague, Jon, Kamaria, Takoda and Aileen in the history of the Verbena, while Deborah bows out to prepare for the festivities. May * May 1: A man calling himself Bear instructs Deborah, Teague, Jon, Kamaria, Takoda and Aileen in the different factions within the Verbena, as well as the four Seasonal Realms. June * June 21: Talien introduces prospective Verbena Deborah, Teague, Jon, Kamaria and Aileen to the other Traditions. July * An Ahl-i-Batin Marauder implements the Temple Pillars Effect before some mercenary forces between Libya and Chad. The Batini orders them to throw down their weapons and leads them to an abandoned village, ordering them to build a new home. When they ask about supplies and citizens, he says "I'll take care of that, just a moment." He vanishes, never to return. Many of the mercenaries die of thirst before reaching civilization, and the rest are imprisoned as illegal aliens. August * August 1: Prospective Verbena Deborah, Teague, Jon, Kamaria, Takoda and Aileen are trailed by apparent members of the Inquisition. They are kidnapped and tied to burning stakes, where they Awaken. September * The Anastagio's Olde Time Lunar Carnival and Midnight Circus| appears in Falls Church, Virginia. October * October 1: At 7pm, Jonathan Lewis and several other Neophytes are inducted into the Arcanum. Lewis writes about the event in his journal. * October 7: Jonathan Lewis recounts the history of the Arcanum as disclosed by "Elder Brother" Geoffrey Truesdell. * October 21: Jonathan Lewis recounts in his journal the membership and structure of the Arcanum. November * November 24: Benjamen Holmscroft writes a scathing comment on the present state of the Arcanum, being blindly led by the White Monks. December * December 10: Jonathan Lewis writes in his journal about his time with his fellow Arcanum Neophytes. He writes about the time they spent the night in a haunted house, and the "camping trip" where they were abandoned in the Blue Ridge Mountains. * December 15: Jonathan Lewis excitedly writes about how all the Neophytes are being invited to the Arcanum's Foundation House for their Initiation. * December 24: Jonathan Lewis writes of his introduction to the Arcanum's Foundation House in London and his Initiation. Notes * This may be a typo: Benjamen Holmscroft disappeared from public life in 1914, so these may be among his last words. However, evidence exists to suppose that Holmscroft may be immortal, or at least very long-lived. He may yet exist in 1994. References Category:World of Darkness timeline